A Piece of My Broken Heart
by LoveSucksXD
Summary: This story revolves around Logan, a half bird hybrid, and Zoe, a typical high school girl.


Chapter 1

Zoe's POV:

"Zoe, its time to go! We are going be late!" A voice called from downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled back, slipping my feet into my cold converse. I glanced around the room once before racing down the stairs, my messenger bag thumbing on my hip with every step. I raced outside to see my mom waiting in the car for me. I hopped in, fastening my seat belt with a sigh.

A new high school. What a joy. Moving wasn't my idea, it was my step father's. He had gotten a new job in this small town in Oregon, so we moved here. I didn't want to leave Florida, my friends and the hotter weather, but I didn't have a choice. I guess what I'm trying to say is I didn't want to be here.

As we pulled into the driveway of the school, my eyes quickly scanned the crowd out front. A group of cheerleaders stood in a cluster, giggling among themselves about something on one girls phone. A few guys were spread out, throwing a football between them. Band people were sitting at a table, different instruments surrounding them. Nerdy kids sat under a tree, textbooks open in their laps.

I got out of the car when it stopped, my feet getting in a shallow puddle of water. I walked slowly to the door of the school, feeling everyone's eyes resting on me and my mother, who was following close behind. My face started to blush, but I pushed it away angrily. No need to be angry, I told myself. It wouldn't change anything.

I walked into the school and scanned the huge room for the way to the office. A nerdy girl with fat pink glasses rushed to my side. "My name is Isabelle. You are new right? Never seen you around here before," she said, her eyes brightening. I nodded as she led me to the right, apparently in the direction of the office. Many people stopped and said hi to Isabelle as we walked and I found that Isabelle was good company. I glanced back to make sure my mom was still following, which she was.

After getting my schedule from the office and saying farewell to my mom and Isabelle, I headed to my first period class. Class had already started and the hallway was quiet compared to my thumping heart.

I reached the door to the classroom and hesitated, my hand on the handle. What was going to happen? I shook myself angrily at the thought. I am being stupid for worrying about something so stupid. I sighed and entered the room.

The first thing I saw was the teacher. He was a middle-aged man with a mound of brown hair and thick glasses. He glanced up my entrance and smiled. He turned to the class and announced, "Class, we have a new student." He motioned for me to step forward, which I did. I glanced up at the class and noticed everyone's eyes were on me.

The first thing I noticed was the dark haired boy by the window. Time seemed to stand still as I stared at him. He glanced at me from the window, feeling my glaze. His long black hair was fanned across his eyes, which were like a dark pool. They seemed to go on forever and I felt like I could get lost in them.

Then he smiled. And I don't mean a smirk, but a full toothed grin. My heart skipped a beat and my face flushed.

"Um, excuse me," the teacher said, nudging me back into reality. "Right," I murmured. I broke my glaze with the boy and turned to the rest of the class. "Hi, I'm Zoe White. I just moved here from Florida." I got a few smiles from the class as I headed to my seat, which was between a nerdy boy and a pretty girl.

"Hey, I'm Abigail," she said as I sat down. I knew at once that we were going to be friends.

Logan's POV:

Going to class was so boring. First of all, the class I had to start my day with was history. Blah.

The one thing that changed that was the new student. I had heard rumors about this girl from Florida, but I figured it would just be a new girl that would become popular fast like the rest of them. But when she walked in, a messenger bag at her hip and her long blonde hair thrown over one shoulder, my thoughts changed. She glanced at me when she entered and a sort of owed look came over her face. I smiled, which seemed to shock her. Her blushing was so cute it took my breath away.

"Hi, I'm Zoe White. I just moved here from Florida," she said, heading to her seat between Abigail and Noah. I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye the whole class, but she never looked at me again.

After class, I throw my notebook into my bag and rushed out of the door. I had a feeling that being around Zoe will bring that secret that I have been holding in my whole life out. It was scary.

But it seemed that was going to be harder then I thought. I had chemistry next, which was my strongest subject. When I walked in, I noticed that everyone was partnered up and guess who just so happened to need a partner.

Zoe.

There was no way to avoid her without making a scene. So, I walked over to our table and sat down, pulling out my journal. I felt her eyes on me, but I never turned to meet them with my own. I kept my eye on the board as the teacher explained what we were doing. Apparently we had to sample our partner's blood and make a note about what human blood cells looked like.

I didn't know what to do. I knew my blood looked different then human blood. Zoe turned to me with a small needle, ready to prick my finger. I backed slowly away from it and said, "Lets do yours first."

She nodded, clearly taken aback by my response. She pricked her own finger and winced. I winced too, watching her face as she placed a single drop under the microscope. Once she had done that, she leaned forward and looked into the lens. I watched her, hypnotized at how carefully she handled the equipment. She turned her head towards me, meeting my eyes. She quickly glanced away and looked at her notebook. I turned to mine and started copying what she had put down.

As I finished drawing the picture she had drawn of the cell, she lifted the needle again. My eyes widened as she brought it closer to my hand. I glanced up at her face. She was concentrating on the needle, trying to hold it steady.

I met her eyes again and murmured, "Whatever you see, you must not tell anyone." I knew this was a risk, but I was willing to take it. I had a deep feeling that this girl was someone I could trust. She raised an eyebrow at my words and carefully pricked my finger. I winced, feeling the sharp pain. She carefully grabbed my hand, causing my skin to become hot. Tilting my finger over, she let a single drop fall before replacing my hand to where it was. I lifted my hand, wrapping a tissue around the still bleeding finger.

She was now looking in the microscope at my blood. I waited for a response as she slowly raised her head. She met my eye and wordlessly wrote a note on the corner of her paper. I watched her, scared but eager to know what she was writing. She turned the paper towards me, allowing me to read what she wrote.

_Why does your blood look like a birds?_


End file.
